


I'm Not a Morning Person

by kittykais



Series: A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BLACKPINK References, Boombayah, Capitalisation, Changbin Music Man, Crack, Fluff, Jisung Music Man, Katy Perry References, M/M, No Angst, Plot, Some Plot, Spotify Playlist On Crack, blackpink in your area, chia's headcanons, coffee shops!, hello welcome back, hot n cold, im not sleep deprived this time can you believe, lots of crack, more crack, of chia on CRACK, puns, the Workings of a Plot, tis cute, to the second installation, you might want to bash my head in after this rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: “Hyung.” Minho tilts his head, acknowledging the other. “I want to open up a really, really angry coffee shop called ‘I’m Not a Morning Person’ and name all the drinks something depressing, like ‘Can I get a Fuck College’ ‘Can I get a Fuck You’ ‘Can I get a Fuck Finals’ ‘Can I get a Please Kill Me’, and they all have a shot of tequila in them. Do you want to be my business partner.” The boy is deathly serious.OR: the sequel to Coffee and Monster Energy Drinks Do Not MixNOTE: you CAN read this as a stand alone, since these two have nothing in common with the previous part of the series (however, if you intend to follow the series, then you might want to read the first part as well)STARRING: Punny Han Jisung, Tired Lee MinhoFEATURING: minho's extensive rock collection, Queen Katy Perry, Puns, Mount Rushmore :Ddrop a comment, I'll always reply :)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800949
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171





	I'm Not a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, welcome to another installation to this wonderful series!  
> unedited as always, filled with not as many puns as I would like, but I'm working on it okay. Don't leave me be and comment plz and thx
> 
> have fun~

Lee Minho was  _ not _ a morning person. All of his friends knew that. His platonic husband Changbin knew that. So how he managed to get the 7 am time slot for a class that had like every other time slot available was beyond him. (No, he just forgot about the sign up and did it at the last moment). 7 am. That was five hours before his normal wake up time and three hours before his bedtime. He was screwed. Completely and utterly  _ screwed _ . 

When Changbin had found out, the boy spent a total of thirty two minutes laughing his not-flat ass off in the middle of Taco Bell. 

Minho revoked his husband privileges for a whole week until he gave up and tackled the younger in a hug because he was lonely. 

Somehow, he manages to wake himself up every day at six thirty in the morning and drag his sweatpant clad, unstyled hair self to the lecture hall, where he sits in the far back corner so he can sleep. This class is one of the easier ones anyways, and he’ll be able to bribe some dude for their notes at some point in the semester so he doesn’t fail miserably at life. 

Minho has his priorities straight, so when Professor Jung (a too-happy go lucky teacher that likes to hit on their Music Production professor too much to be healthy) tells everyone to introduce themselves, Minho says (with a dead look on his face for prime dramaticness) “I’m Lee Minho and I’m  _ gay _ .” Then he sits down while everyone in the room applauds him. Professor Jung looks too pleased with himself to be normal, but Minho lets it slide because Professor Jung screams pansexual to him. 

The next person to go, a tiny squirrely boy stands up bravely and screams. “HI I’M HAN JISUNG AND I AM CURRENTLY QUESTIONING MY SEXUALITY.” while turning to look straight into Minho’s eyes. 

The applause is even louder for this Han Jisung, but Minho can’t be too miffed because Han Jisung is cute. 

Minho’s encounters with Jisung are weird in general. Usually it’s him asking a random question and Jisung answering with a very gay pun or joke that definately does  _ not _ make Minho’s heart flutter. 

Jisung sits next to Minho every day, and they aren’t friends, but they’re getting well on their way to...something. Minho feels like Jisung feels something similar towards him, given his...unusual advances, but he can’t really be sure. 

(Jisung plopped down on his seat, pulling out a bowl of miso from god knows where. Minho looked at him questioningly. People didn’t just  _ have _ a bowl of miso with them, especially not to class. Jisung just looked at him, slurped his noodles and said, “You make miso happy.” Then he turned back to his textbook and offered the rest of the bowl to a random kid in front of them. Minho didn’t really know what to do.)

Today’s one of the more tiring days for everyone, it seems. Even their professor seems tired, Jung’s exuberance tones down slightly today. Jisung has dark circles engraved under his eyes, and Minho can’t judge because his face is exactly the same. 

Jisung frowns, tapping his pencil on the desk mindlessly before he turns to face Minho, frown evident on his face. “Hyung.” Minho tilts his head, acknowledging the other. “I want to open up a really, really angry coffee shop called ‘I’m Not a Morning Person’ and name all the drinks something depressing, like ‘Can I get a Fuck College’ ‘Can I get a Fuck You’ ‘Can I get a Fuck Finals’ ‘Can I get a Please Kill Me’, and they all have a shot of tequila in them. Do you want to be my business partner.” The boy is deathly serious. 

Aaand that’s how to win Lee Minho’s heart, ladies and gentlemen. All you have to do is make trashy puns in the middle of class and have squirrelly cheeks and a nice voice and want to open up an angry coffee shop randomly in the middle of a lecture. It’s not that hard. Just be Han Jisung and you’ve got it down. 

Minho nods hazily. “On one condition.” Jisung looks surprised, and it occurs to Minho that maybe he was joking and that Jisung actually doesn’t want to open up a coffee shop but it’s his fault for even suggesting it in the first place because to  _ hell _ if Minho isn’t opening up that goddamn coffee shop now. 

“Only if I get to take you out of sappy dates in the shop and feed you cake.” JIsung’s face turns a bright shade of red, but his eyes widen considerably at the mention of cake. 

He goes feral. 

Jisung squeals as softly as he can nearly climbing onto Minho’s lap in his excitement as he holds his hyung hostage. “You’ll buy me cake? Cheesecake?” He asks, face inches away from Minho’s. Minho nods as best as he can with Jisung’s grip around him. “Yes, but only if you  _ let me go,  _ you feral squirrel.”

Jisung ignores the thinly veiled insult, clapping his hands in excitement and climbing back to his seat. “It’s a date, hyung!” He says, smiling and  _ wow Minho’s heart went boom boom  _ (Stan Momoland). Jisung’s much more energized now, the thoughts of cheesecake and going out with the hot hyung cheering him up considerably. 

\---

Minho rocks back and forth on his heels. Jisung isn’t late, Minho’s just early, so it’s his fault for being bored, really. The small cafe near campus was warm and homely, and also had very cheap cheesecake that tasted heavenly. Minho debated the idea of going inside, ordering and waiting for Jisung after, but stopped himself. He didn’t know what kind of cheesecake Jisung would want, and his drink might get cold while waiting. 

Luckily, before Minho had any other chances at contemplating his decisions, Jisung came tumbling down the street, waving excitedly to Minho. 

Stopping right in front of the older, Jisung looked up at him and grinned, a beautiful heart shaped smile appearing on his face. “Were you waiting long, hyung? I’m sorry~” Minho shook his head and pulled the younger boy inside. “I wasn’t waiting long, don’t worry Jisungie. Now let’s hurry so we don’t freeze our asses off outside.” Jisung scoffed but followed him inside, vibrating in excitement when he saw the cheesecake menu. 

He pointed to all of the different choices, grabbing the elder’s attention. “Hyung, when we open our own coffee shop, there needs to be a lot of cheesecake options. Can you bake?” He asked. Minho shrugged. “To an extent. I need to have recipes but I’m sure that I’ll be able to get the hang of it soon.” Jisung grinned at him. 

Once they ordered, the couple sat down at a nearby booth, well away from the door so they wouldn’t get hit with the cold air outside.

“So what are you studying?” Minho asked, sipping his tea quietly. “Oh I’m majoring in business, but I do music on the side as a hobby.” Interest piqued, Minho asked, “Music on the side? You make music.” Jisung nodded, a light blushed travelling across his face. “Mhm, I make a bit of money that goes into my savings. You know J.One?” Minho’s eyes lit up in a grin. “You’re J.One? I love your music, oh my goodness.” 

Jisung blushed harder, covering his face with his tiny hands. Minho cooed at the younger and removed his hands away from his face. “Don’t hide from me Jisungie~ Do you know SpearB then?” Jisung nodded shyly. “I’ve always wanted to make music with him.” He chuckled and drank more of his drink, smiling happily. Minho grinned. “What if I told you I was platonically married to him, then?”

Jisung’s eyes widened, and he gasped. “You _are_? You’re the Minho he talks about sometimes?” Minho grinned at the younger’s shocked expression. He leaned forward and pinched a cheek, cooing. “Yes I am! Binnie Binnie Changbinnie says he loves your music too, Sungie. I can get you both together, if you want.” He said, winking flirtily at the other.   
Jisung scoffed. “Why does it seem like you’re trying to get me with Changbin when you’re on a date with _me_ , hyung?” Minho laughed. “Don’t worry, Jisung, I’m not. I’m _all_ yours.” Jisung smiled prettily at him. “You can only be mine if I’ll be yours too.”

Minho stopped in his tracks, blinking at the cute boy in front of him. His gaze softened and he smiled, patting Jisung’s head. “Of course, sungshine.”

JIsung grinned that heart shaped smile of his and giggled. “Hyung you’re pretty. Like...really pretty. Did you know that I’ve been hitting on you since the start of semester?” He rambled, giggling at previous him. “It’s weird that you’d be attracted to me wanting to open up a coffeeshop with you...an angry one at that.”

Minho shrugged. “It’s a good idea and I would be very willing to do it. Especially since you’re majoring in business, so it doesn’t actually have to be a kind of fever dream.” Jisung blinked slowly at him, before another, wider smile formed across his lips. “That’s a wonderful idea, hyung. I...I actually really want to do it, and I know that if we work together, we’ll be able to be really successful.”

Minho nodded. “You can sell your music, and play it in the shop to interest people. That way you’re both marketing and earning money.” Jisung’s eyes lit up. “That’s so true!” He gasped. “And- and Mr.CB97 is in the same class as us! He’s the quiet blonde dude with the chrispy curls!” 

Minho nearly spat out his drink. “ _ Chrispy _ curls, Jisung? Really? Do you make puns for a living?” Jisung shrugged. “Everyone loves a punny dude, you know.” He giggled again in realization. “You know- Lee Know?” He squealed, laughing loudly across the table. Minho’s jaw dropped. “Why do you know about my old high school stage name, Jisung?” 

Jisung snorted. “We went to the same high school, you prat.”

\---

See, Minho doesn’t pay attention to people younger than him. Which is why he didn’t know Jisung was in his high school. 

But he wonders how in the world he didn’t notice, seeing how the squirrely boy was  _ extremely  _ loud and made lots-  _ lots  _ of puns. 

They’re at Minho’s apartment now- the one he shares with Changbin, and in the kitchen making cheesecake. Jisung’s the one who came up with the idea, but Minho just thinks that he wants cheesecake but doesn’t feel like paying for it. (Making it is so much harder and yet…)

Jisung  _ sucks _ . 

He doesn’t know  _ anything _ about being in the kitchen, absolutely nothing and cannot, for the life of him follow directions properly. At this point Minho’s given up fully. 

(“Jisung!” Minho barks, “Put that down right now or I will kick you out of my house!” Jisung grinned, twirling the whisk in his nimble fingers. “That’s a  _ whisk _ I’m willing to take.” Minho groans and whacks him over the head with a wooden spoon, Jisung giggling his stupid adorable giggles all the while.)

(“Hyung.” Jisung said. He had just discovered Minho’s extensive rock collection, and was creating elaborate backstories for each of Minho’s rocks, (after, of course, he demanded to co-parent with him). There was Kami and Kiri, because Kaminari and Kirishima were best boys and BNHA is their religion, and there was Samantha. Jisung had yet to name the rest, but before he could a sudden ‘idea’ popped into his head. Minho doubted it was an idea and more of a  _ pun _ , and he was right. “What rock group has four men that don’t sing?” He asked, eyes twinkling with humor. Minho sighed and stirred the mixture in his bowl more. “Please do tell, Jisungie.” “Mount Rushmore.” Good lord.)

(It’s not endearing at all.)

(It really isn’t.)

(Minho isn’t whipped because of this small squirrely boy and his puns.)

(He really isn’t, stop  _ asking _ .)

They find that they both love pop, to a very large extent. “Hyung,” Jisung said seriously, mouth stuffed full of cheesecake. “What’s your favorite Katy Perry song?” Minho should have expected this question. He answers with deathly seriousness. “Wide Awake. You?” “I Kissed a Girl. I know I’m gay, but that song is the  _ most _ iconic piece of shit ever created. 

Minho grins and points a wooden spoon at Jisung. “Damn right. That song created who Katy Perry is today, it’s why we have her and her amazing talented self with us.” Jisung nods and shoves another bite of cheesecake in his mouth. 

Minho has realized he looks like a baby squirrel while eating, something he does  _ not _ find endearing, also something he does  _ not _ spend a large portion of time cooing over. (Jisung’s cheeks are the cutest things on earth and Minho  _ will _ fight anyone who says otherwise.)

Somehow, they end up dancing in the middle of the kitchen, screaming out Katy Perry lyrics while they blast Hot N Cold on the radio at an ungodly volume. Jisung’s voice is beautiful, and you can still tell the amount of skill he has when he’s screaming out the words of a song musically. 

MInho twilrs the younger and dips him, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung’s lips. Said lips curl into a heart shaped smile and then screech out “CAUSE YOU’RE HOT AND YOU’RE COLD YOU’RE YES AND YOU’RE NO YOU’RE IN AND YOU’RE OUT YOU’RE UP AND YOU’RE DOWN!”

Minho grins and chants. “You’re wrong when it’s right, it’s black and it’s white, we fight, we break up, we kiss we make up STAN BLACKPINK WOO!” 

And then they start to screech out BLACKPINK, rapping the raps and singing the harmonies together. 

Jisung poses and flips his nonexistent ponytail and struts towards Minho from across the kitchen. Minho’s wheezing from laughter, it’s eleven pm, they both have a seven am class tomorrow that they can’t miss, but Jisung is rapping “Been a bad girl, I know I  _ am _ , and I’m so hot I need a fan, I don’t want a boy I need a man.”, and by that point he’s in front of Minho, sliding his fingers across Minho’s jawline flirtily. 

Then he stands in the middle of the kitchen and does the dance, shaking his head around in a poor attempt of recreating the dance. Minho’s laughing so hard he can’t possibly be offended, not when his baby squirrel is an idiot who loves pop and Blackpink and puns.

(Changbin walks in during the chorus, snaps, “Shut the  _ fuck _ up, you two, we’re going to get noise complaints. Jisung, meet me at studio 320 after all of your classes are over we need music for you damned cafe of yours. And for god’s sake, stop blasting Katy Perry, it isn’t healthy to cry over a thirty year old woman who lives like ten thousand miles away, you dimwits.)

(Jisung so starstruck by Changbin that he stops in the middle of a split, staring slack jawed at the older as he shuts himself in his room with a thud. It’s midnight, and they’re all tired, so Minho turns off the music and puts all of their plates away.)

(They snuggle in bed together, given that it’s midnight and Jisung doesn’t have any place to sleep and  _ hell _ if Minho’s letting him walk home right now. Jisung’s breaths fan across his collarbones, and it’s all so domestic that Minho’s breath catches in his throat. “Jisung.” He whispers. Jisung groans against him, shuffling closer to him. “Yes, you can be my boyfriend hyung, now shut up.” Minho snorts. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m really not a morning person, okay?”)

They’re late to their 7 am class the next day, but it’s all worth it because Jisung sits down at his desk with another pun. “Hyung, why do people in Athens hate getting up early?” Minho rolls his eyes. “Sung, we’re in South Korea, not in Athens.” “Because Dawn is tough on Greece.”, he giggles, holding up a bottle of Minho’s laundry detergent. 

_ Oh for heaven’s cheesecake.  _

**Author's Note:**

> ahah...yeet  
> my headcanons are super self indulgent believe me a few of the ideas (coffeeshop) were from Pinterest, yet again! Credit Given Where Credit Is Due.  
> again, this is literally me on crack lmao but if you enjoyed it/hated it/idk drop a comment please they MAKE my day ill always reply if ur into that lmao  
> also credit for the series name goes to amy uwu thank you (and thank you pocky for helping as well ily both)
> 
> stay safe!! <3


End file.
